Hell of a Weekend
by AngstRiddenTeenager
Summary: Complete Set during S1 (
1. Thursday

A/N: My version of what should have happened when Jen's boyfriend from New York came to visit. Contains some of original dialogue, but trust me it is changed vastly and is heavy on the Pacey/Joey love!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
*Thursday night*  
  
Enter Dawson's room. Pacey is sitting in a chair beside the bed, feet propped up and leaning back.  
  
"Come on, Dawson! So it's not some boring black and white movie or something Spielberg . . . that does not mean it does not have potential!'  
  
"Pacey, you brought over The Ice Storm. It's not exactly a movie night movie. It's basically about a group of depressed people . . ."  
  
"Just because it is not as optimistic as you seem to think life is does not mean it's not a good movie."  
  
"Let me guess, you watched it as you rewound it at work and it had some sex in it."  
  
Pacey scoffed, "Like you aren't interested, Dawson. You are a teenage boy."  
  
"Fine. We'll watch it. But remember, this viewing is under protest."  
  
"Whatever, man." Pacey offered as Dawson popped the tape in the VCR and flopped down in bed.  
  
Pacey glanced at his watch, "Shouldn't Potter be here soon?"  
  
Dawson glanced at his clock on the nightstand beside the chair that Pacey was currently lounging in.  
  
"Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . one"  
  
Joey climbs in the window.  
  
"Hey Jo." Dawson greets her.  
  
"Potter, what a 'surprise'.", Pacey offered.  
  
She glared at him, "I'm not in the mood, fish bait."  
  
She turned to Dawson and started to remove her shoes.  
  
" Remember that guy who went on the killing spree and was found innocent after claiming sleep deprivation?"  
  
As she waited for his reply she took off her jacket. Pacey watched her with some interest but no one took notice.  
  
" Yeah, he went postal. Took out like half of that fast food restaurant."  
  
" Well, I think I need to call his lawyer." She offered, sitting down on the edge of his bed.  
  
Dawson laughed, " Let me guess, Bessie and Bodie's new addition's appointed  
  
for the night?"  
  
" I swear to God, Dawson, my sister gave birth to Rosemary's baby. I mean, I  
  
haven't slept for days and my GPA is taking a nosedive and um, last week I got caught in a pool of drool in European History." She offered, pulling the sheets over herself.  
  
"That's attractive, Potter." Pacey offered, sarcastically.  
  
She scowled at him and then noticed the television screen. She looked surprised, "Dawson, did you actually take a stroll down New Releases lane?"  
  
"I let Pacey pick the movie." He offered.  
  
"This should be a treat." She offered, sarcastically, "So how many times does the main character get down in this movie?"  
  
Pacey turned to her, "Ahh, Potter, how I love these chats we have . . ."  
  
"Bite me, Pacey." She offered and closed her eyes.  
  
He watches her a little while longer before turning back to the movie. Within minutes she is asleep. Dawson laughs slightly which caused Pacey to turn and take notice.  
  
"How many times has she crashed here this week?" Pacey asked.  
  
Dawson thought for a moment, "Three."  
  
"A better man would be taking advantage of this situation. You have a girl crawling into your room at night, Dawson. That is every teenage boy's fantasy."  
  
Dawson glared at him, "Pacey, I'm with Jen. And Joey has been crashing here for years. I don't understand where you are getting this idea that something is going to happen between us. Joey and I are just friends . . . what I have with Jen is . . ."  
  
Pacey interrupted, "So you are saying, you don't *enjoy* her showing up here, lying beside you?"  
  
Dawson considered his answer for a moment, "Pacey, get a life."  
  
Dawson turned back to the movie and scowled at the screen.  
  
Pacey whispered under his breath, "Get a clue."  
  
He turned towards the sleeping Joey and watched as her chest rose and fell. As much as he poked fun at the Potter girl he could not truthfully say that she never entered his thoughts. Just a few nights before he had a dream with her in it. He had simply brushed it off as his raging hormones affecting his judgment. But looking at her lay there peacefully he could not help seeing how beautiful she was.  
  
He turned back to the movie and sighed. Joey's heart belonged to Dawson. It was obvious to everyone except for the object of her affection. 


	2. Friday pt1

*Friday Morning*  
  
Mitch and Gail are sitting in the kitchen having breakfast.  
  
"Dawson." Mitch offered when Dawson came into the kitchen.  
  
" Ah, Dawson, honey, have some breakfast." His mother offered.  
  
" Take a load off." Mitch continued.  
  
"Actually I can't. I'm running a little late this morning." Dawson replied and turned just as Joey entered the kitchen.  
  
"Joey, How's school going?" Mitch asked.  
  
"Good, um, Dawson, shouldn't we get going?" Joey asked.  
  
The two teenagers head towards the door to leave.  
  
Gail offers, "Have a nice day, both of you!"  
  
Mitch turned to her, "I think we need to have a talk with Dawson."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Joey sleeping over."  
  
Gail scoffed, "It's completely harmless . . . Joey is like family."  
  
"I'm not saying we turn her out to the street, Gail. I just don't think it's appropriate. If she wants to stay for the night, I think she should use the guest room."  
  
"Don't you trust them together?" She asked.  
  
"I love Joey like a daughter, Gail. But she is not our daughter. She is a young girl in our son's bedroom. Sure it may seem innocent now, but you remember how it felt to be a teenager . . ."  
  
Gail realized that Mitch was right, "We'll talk to him when he gets home from school."  
  
~*~*~*~ Pacey is sitting on a bench that is on the edge of the creek with an elderly gentleman.  
  
" You know, this town is the absolute embodiment of dull. Apart from the  
  
occasional sex scandal provided by yours truly, nothing happens here."  
  
The man sits silently with no reaction. Pacey looks at him as if waiting for something but gets fed up and faces the street once again.  
  
" I swear one day this town is just going to shut down completely due to lack of interest."  
  
Pacey catches a glimpse of Dawson, Jen, and Joey across the street. He notices Jen and Dawson are holding hands and chatting while Joey follows behind them. The scene tugs his heartstrings.  
  
"Oh how utterly clueless." He offered to no one.  
  
He starts to cross the street to offer Joey some relief when a car flies by and almost hits him. He jumps out of the way just in time so that he didn't get hit.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, man." Pacey screams, getting attention from the gang across the street.  
  
The car backs up as Joey, Dawson, and Jen make an attempt to cross the busy street.  
  
The guy in the car questions, " Listen, maybe you can help me out?"  
  
" With what? Driving lessons?" Pacey offers, sarcastically.  
  
Joey is the first one to make it to his side of the road.  
  
"Pace, you okay?"  
  
He answers sarcastically, "Wow, Potter. For a moment it sounded like genuine concern in your voice."  
  
She scowled at him and he offered defeated, "I'll live."  
  
Pacey's focus shifted to Dawson and Jen, whom were stuck in the middle of the street due to traffic. While he is preoccupied, the guy that almost ran him over had started talking to Joey.  
  
" . . .I'm looking for the high school." Pacey hears the guy finish.  
  
"Capeside High?" Joey asks, quizzically.  
  
"Yeah.," the guy offers, looking Joey over. Pacey took notice.  
  
Joey answered, " You want to take this road about another mile, take a left on Glenn Street, then keep driving until you . . . are you going to remember all this?"  
  
"I doubt it. If you have the time, could you possibly show me?" The guy asked Joey.  
  
She looked around nervously, her eyes briefly catching Pacey's.  
  
"Sure." She offered, without hesitation.  
  
The guy smiled and Pacey winced. Just as Joey took a step towards the car, Pacey grabbed her arm.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? You don't know that guy!"  
  
"Wow, Pace, if I didn't know you better I'd think that sounded like genuine concern in your voice." She offered, mocking him.  
  
"Joe . . ." He started, trying to stop her.  
  
She ignored him and got in the car. The guy smiled at him and took off just as Dawson and Jen got to the side of the road.  
  
"Who was that?" Jen asked, only having seen the guy briefly and thinking he looked familiar.  
  
"Did Joey just get in the car with him after he almost ran you over?" Dawson asked, concerned.  
  
"Never seen the guy before. I tried to convince her not to and she didn't listen." Pacey offered.  
  
Dawson was concerned, "So she just jumped into the car with him and you let her?"  
  
Pacey turned to Dawson, "I did not let her, Dawson, and she did it of her own free will. Maybe she did it to gain your attention since you've been ignoring her and shoving your relationship with Jen in her face."  
  
Jen offered, "You guys . . ."  
  
Her attempt to stop them from arguing went unnoticed.  
  
"Pacey, you don't know what you are talking about . . ." Dawson started.  
  
Pacey turned and walked down the street without saying another word. Dawson glared at the back of his head and after a minute realized how pointless it was.  
  
"I hope Joey is okay." Dawson offered.  
  
Jen replied, "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."  
  
Dawson took Jen's hand in his and they started towards school. Both worried that Joey would not be there when they arrived.  
  
~*~*~*~ "Thanks for the ride." Joey offered, getting out of the car.  
  
"Thanks for navigating." He replied.  
  
"No problem." She said, nervously, and then bit her lip.  
  
"Sorry if I messed things between you and your boyfriend back there." He offered, apologetically.  
  
"Pacey? The guy you almost ran over? Oh, no. He's not my boyfriend. He's more like a stain I just cannot remove." She offered.  
  
He smiled, "Well, you two fooled me."  
  
She smiled nervously, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you need to come here? Did you transfer or something?"  
  
"No," He started, "But someone I use to know is here."  
  
"Well, I've got Spanish to cram for. Good luck finding whom you are looking for."  
  
She started to walk away but he jumped out of his car and caught up with her, "Actually, maybe you can help."  
  
He smiled at her to convince her, "Unless your Spanish book is calling you?"  
  
She smiled, "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Jenny Lindly."  
  
Joey practically jumped up in the air. She suddenly put two and two together and realized who this guy before her had to be. THE GUY from New York that she had heard Dawson talk about for days on end. THE GUY that got Jen sent to Capeside.  
  
She smiled, "First period. English. Room 112."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her, "You are a sweetheart. A lifesaver."  
  
She smiled nervously and they walked into the building together.  
  
~*~*~*~ Pacey looks around the school nervously as he enters. He finally sees Joey sitting on the stairs beside the mystery man she had taken off with. He let out a slight sigh of relief; happy she was okay but nervous that she was still with the mystery guy.  
  
He watched them out of the corner of his eye. Something the guy said had caused Joey to blush. She smiled her sideways shy smile and nervously pushed an arrant strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
The guy glanced down at a book in his hand and said something. Joey looked puzzled and then answered him. Pacey curiously looked at the book and saw it was a Spanish book. Maybe Joey knew the mystery guy. Maybe he was in her Spanish class.  
  
But that still did not assuage all his worrying. He moved a little ways closer so he was in earshot.  
  
"I cannot stop looking at you. You are beautiful."  
  
Pacey watched as the stranger's compliment caught Joey off guard. She blushed but offered to him, "Yo no puedo parar mirarlo. Usted es Hermosa"  
  
"I did not mean for you to translate it."  
  
She fidgeted nervously, "Well, I need to study."  
  
"Okay," He offered, "Let's see if you can translate this. Si yo lo había sabido en Nueva York entonces yo habría estado aquí más pronto."  
  
She looked at him with another nervous smile and blushed, then translated into English what he had said: "If I had known you in New York then I would have been here sooner."  
  
Pacey was now worried. This guy was from New York. Why was he in Capeside? Why was he cozying up to Joey?"  
  
The warning bell rang and Joey stood up, "Well, thanks for the Spanish quiz."  
  
"No problema." He said with a smile.  
  
"Good luck." She smiled and went towards her Spanish classroom.  
  
Pacey watched the mystery man watch Joey as she walked away. He finally walked over to confront him. The man turned and noticed his approach.  
  
"If it isn't the human stain." He offered.  
  
Pacey ignored the comment, "Leave her alone."  
  
"She didn't seem to mind, and besides I'm not trying to steal your girl. I'm here to find someone else."  
  
Pacey did not bother to correct the guy on the fact that Joey was not his girlfriend, "Just don't mess with her or you and I will have some business to deal with."  
  
The guy held up his hands in a false surrender, "Whatever."  
  
The guy walks away and Pacey is left standing in the hallway alone.  
  
~*~*~*~ When they get in the doors of the school, Dawson glances through the crowd for any sign of Joey.  
  
"I assume we're still on for bowling tonight?" Jen asks, interrupting him.  
  
"Absolutely. Can't wait." Dawson offered, his eyes still scanning the crowd.  
  
When she realizes what he is doing she offers, "She's fine. Calm down."  
  
Dawson knew that Joey could take care of herself. He was just worried. It was unlike Joey to do something as dangerous as getting into a car with a stranger.  
  
"So, can I walk you to English?" Dawson asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Actually," She says, glancing at the clock, "We only have a minute. You should get to your math class. You know how Mr. Vales gets when you are late."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He offered, disappointed.  
  
He leans down and kisses her.  
  
Jen walks hurriedly down the hall and turns the corner to her English class. She stops short when she notices a familiar face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks.  
  
" Is that how you greet the love of your love?"  
  
Jen lets out a sigh, "That was months ago, Billy. Please, just leave."  
  
Billy sighs, "Jenny, I drove all night just to see you."  
  
" New York is only four hours from here."  
  
" I got lost?"  
  
" Billy, do you have any idea what my grandmother would do if she found out you were here? I mean, the whole reason I was sent to Capeside was to get away from you, Billy. Things have changed, okay? Believe it or not, I've changed. I'm not the same person that you knew in New York."  
  
" Alright. . . then fill me in, Jenny. Look, go for a ride with me. Come on, two minutes. Is that too much to ask?"  
  
Jen sighed, "Two minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~ In math class, Cliff taps Dawson on the shoulder.  
  
Dawson turns around.  
  
"Hey, look, I'm looking for Jen. You don't know where she is this period do you?" He whispers.  
  
Dawson is curious and lies, "No, why?"  
  
"Well, give her a message, will you? Tell her I'm having a barbeque at my house this Saturday and I'd love it if she 'd make it. Hey, what the hell, why don't you come too?"  
  
Dawson quizzically answers, " Cool, sounds great." 


	3. Friday pt2

*Friday Afternoon*  
  
Jen and Billy are standing on her front lawn talking.  
  
" Billy, being here has been good for me. And, so, if I could somehow, without being too rude, ask you to leave."  
  
" Okay, but help me out here, Jen. I'm way too beat to make this ride tonight and I'm a little strapped for hotel money. So, just find me a place to crash for the night and I'm out of here by morning."  
  
Dawson, Joey, and Pacey are walking home. Dawson is worried about Jen for having not been at lunch and has been talking about it non-stop for ten minutes. Joey rolls her eyes and wonders if Dawson was that worried about her today. Pacey drags behind the two.  
  
Finally, Pacey gets fed up, "Dawson, enough already. I can't take any more of this and I doubt Joey can either."  
  
This is when Joey would normally turn around and scold Pacey for talking for her but she does nothing. She agrees with him for once.  
  
She offers more gently then Pacey, "You are acting like it is the end of the world, Dawson. She missed lunch, big deal."  
  
He let out a sigh and was about to protest when he saw Jen on her lawn with another guy. They are talking closely in hushed tones. Dawson stops walking and Joey and Pacey turn to see what has stopped him.  
  
Pacey is none-to-happy to see the guy again. He looks at Joey to gauge her reaction and notices a smile on her face.  
  
Dawson gathers up enough courage to walk over. Jen turns upon hearing him come up.  
  
" Is everything okay?" He asks.  
  
Jen nervously replies, "Dawson, hi. Yeah, everything's fine. About lunch . . ."  
  
Billy offers out his hand, " Hey, how's it going? Billy Conrad."  
  
They shake hands and Dawson looks at Jen for some explanation regarding her new acquaintance.  
  
" Billy's an old friend of mine from New York. Uh, can I talk to you for a second, Dawson?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They walk towards Dawson's house and Billy takes notice of Pacey and Joey hanging around. He walks over.  
  
"Joey how was the Spanish test?" He asks, ignoring Pacey.  
  
She smiles her half smile as Pacey stares at Billy, "I think I did well, thanks to your help."  
  
He smiled, and then turned to Pacey, "So, what's with this guy? He just follows you around or something?"  
  
Joey looked briefly at Pacey and noticed the way he was looking at Billy, "Just a friend of a friend."  
  
Pacey looks at Joey, stunned. He wondered if that was all she considered him to be.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" Look, I know this is kind of awkward but would it be okay tonight, if Billy stayed with you at your house?"  
  
"Stay with me for the night? Jen, I don't even know him. I just met him. He's a complete stranger to me. I don't know anything about him."  
  
" Okay. What do you want to know?"  
  
" I don't know where to start. First of all, is he really just a friend or is something more than that?" He offered, sounding jealous.  
  
" I've already told you about Billy."  
  
Dawson glances over at Billy and sees that he is talking casually with Joey. He turns back to Jen.  
  
" I told him everything about us. And that I'm with you now. But he's still my friend and only my friend. '  
  
Dawson finally hears her, "Is he the guy? He's the person you got caught doing in your parents' bed?"  
  
Jen pleaded, " Yeah, but it's completely over between Billy and I. and I'd really appreciate it if you could give him a place to crash for the night. Believe me, Dawson, anything Billy ever meant to me, you now mean two times that. Please Dawson, for me?"  
  
He says nothing but Jen knows his answer. She leaves Dawson alone and walks over towards Billy, who is busy talking with Joey and Pacey.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Billy sees Jen approaching and turns to Pacey briefly and winks. Then his attention goes back to Joey.  
  
"You're lucky to have someone that watches out for you." He offers just as Jen approaches.  
  
Joey turns quizzically to Pacey, "Him?"  
  
Billy nods and then Jen interrupts, "You can stay."  
  
"Great." He offers.  
  
He walks towards his car and grabs his luggage out of the back. On his way towards Dawson he stops and pats Pacey on the back, "You're a lucky guy."  
  
Billy walks away to meet Dawson and Joey stares quizzically at Pacey.  
  
"What did he say?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing, Potter." He offers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Minutes later, upstairs in Dawson's room, Billy is surveying his lodgings.  
  
" This must be pretty weird for you, huh?"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Having me here. Having your girlfriend's ex sharing your bedroom. I mean, that's got to be a real trip, man."  
  
" It's only until tomorrow."  
  
" Oh yeah, that's what Jenny said. Tomorrow, right? So what are you anyways, some sort of film buff?" Billy offers, looking at the posters.  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"So, you're friends with Joey too? You are a lucky man, Dawson." He offers.  
  
Dawson replies, "Don't bother her."  
  
Billy meets Dawson's eyes, "Are all you guys in this town as clueless as you and your friend? You're both down with the whole chivalry thing, but you don't follow through?"  
  
Dawson is confused and Billy elaborates, "The other guy, what's his name?"  
  
Dawson answers, "Pacey?"  
  
Billy laughs, "God, all the adults here must have been high or something? I mean 'Dawson' and 'Pacey'? What kinda names . . ."  
  
Dawson glared at him and he continued, "Anyway, as I was saying. This Pacey kid lets me take off with Joey and then later he gets all 'Leave her alone'. Are they together, no, but he acts like they should be. And you and Jenny, sure, you're her 'boyfriend', but that seems to have a different meaning here."  
  
Dawson says nothing but is about ready to punch the guy.  
  
" Oh, now this is cute." Billy offers, holding up the ET doll.  
  
" That's a collector's item. Look Billy, if you're going to be staying here then hold off on the psychoanalysis of me and my friends."  
  
" Okay, how about this? I'm going to be straight with you. I have no intention of leaving until Jen's thrown you over and come back to me. So, the question is, what do you do about it? Do you have Daddy throw me out? Do you remove me personally from the premises?" Billy threatens.  
  
Dawson is frozen in shock.  
  
Billy laughs," Have a sense of humor man. Look at you. You're all trumped up over nothing. Yeah, I'll probably split tomorrow. But in the meantime, you and I should take advantage of our newfound closeness here. I bet you're dying to get to know what Jen was like in New York. So, shoot. Ask away."  
  
" Billy, I already know all about you and Jen and her life in New York. There's nothing I'm curious about. No info I'm subtly fishing for, okay? She told me everything."  
  
Billy laughs, " She gave you the headlines. Caught in bed, shipped up here to get away from me, etc, etc, and so on. But did she give you the details? Did she fill in the blanks that make a story a story? Because my guess is there's a lot you don't know about, Dawson. My guess is, you are as clueless about Jen as your friend Pacey is about his feelings for Joey."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I guess all plans at the Leery home will have to wait until tomorrow." Pacey offers to Joey.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go home and pray that the baby stays asleep long enough so I can get my homework done."  
  
She starts heading towards her rowboat, which had been docked there since the night before, and he follows.  
  
"I would offer you lodgings in the Witter house of horrors, but Carrie is visiting and brought the kids . . ." He started.  
  
She turns towards him quizzically, "Pace, I'm sorry about earlier . . . sometimes it is nice to have someone worry and . . . well, thanks."  
  
He smiled, and answered her seriously, "Anytime, Potter."  
  
She smiled, got in her rowboat and reached to undo the knot of her rope on the dock. Pacey got to it before her and undid it quickly. Their eyes met, they shared a smile, and then she rowed off. He watched her for a little while and then turned around and started home. 


	4. Friday pt3

*Friday Night*  
  
Joey is babysitting Alexander. He is asleep and she is casually flipping through a magazine. A knock startles her and she jumps up and quickly makes her way to the door.  
  
Dawson is standing in the doorway, "Joey, I really need to talk to you. My life is rapidly turning into some seriously disturbing joke."  
  
" Shhh, you wake Alex up, your life will be over and you won't have to worry about it being a joke."  
  
She shuts the door and motions him to follow her into another room. He does so.  
  
" So, what's the problem?"  
  
" Jen's ex boyfriend from New York is staying at my house."  
  
" Oh, Billy. So that's the big dilemma?"  
  
Dawson looks at her quizzically for a moment," You're not helping."  
  
Joey sighs" Dawson, what' s the big deal? I mean, I thought you were with Jen. You guys are a couple, right?"  
  
" Yeah. . ."  
  
"So, it shouldn't matter."  
  
" Well, you know, it's just that Mr. Smooth rides into town and Dawson bowling starts sounding pretty lame."  
  
"Dawson, bowling always sounds lame."  
  
"Billy's staying at my house which I hate. If I kick him out, I look petty and insecure but if I let him stay, I feel like a patsy."  
  
Joey was confused, "Why'd you let him stay in the first place if you are so uncomfortable with the fact that he is in town?"  
  
He brushed his hair back with his hand, "Jen."  
  
Joey sighed, "Dawson, do you trust Jen?"  
  
He hesitated to consider it, "Yes."  
  
"Then you have nothing to worry about." She logically explained.  
  
"Dawson, relax, don't worry about it. You know, it's all going to blow over and you're going to be on to bigger and better problems before you know it."  
  
" You think so?"  
  
" Really. It's all going to be fine."  
  
" You're right. Thanks. You're the best."  
  
He started to leave but turned around to face her, "You know, I shouldn't have even needed to come over here. The guy is obviously whacked in the head or something. He actually thought that you and Pacey were in the early stages of some dysfunctional mating ritual." He laughed, lightly.  
  
Joey hesitated before laughing, "Yeah . . ."  
  
Dawson leaves, slamming the door, which wakes up the baby.  
  
She heads into the kitchen to get a bottle for baby Alexander. By the time she returns the baby is asleep once again. Joey was surprised and then turned and saw that The English Patient was on television. She smiled, finally something put the baby to sleep. 


	5. Saturday pt1

*Saturday Late Morning*  
  
" You know, I really did want to let you know, Dawson, how much I appreciate your generosity and giving him a place to crash and everything." Jen offers, walking hand in hand with Dawson.  
  
" I think he's here to get you back. And all jealous boyfriend feelings aside, I want you to know that I trust you."  
  
"I told him it's over with us. I told him everything about us. He'll soon realize that there is no chance to rekindle what we had and he'll move on."  
  
"I don't think he's getting the message "  
  
"Dawson, I 'm not going to lie to you. Yeah, Billy still has feelings for me. I mean, we never really got a chance to say good-bye. My parents threw me out of New York so fast; there was never any time for closure.  
  
" I thought you wanted to make a break from all those guys who sexualized you way too young?"  
  
" But Billy wasn't one of them. He was the only guy who ever treated me with respect. He treated me well."  
  
Dawson decided he needed a change of subject, " We're invited to a party at Cliff Elliott's tonight and I want you to come with me. I want things to go back to normal and I want Billy gone."  
  
" Look, I just can't send him away like that."  
  
" Of course. He's treated you with nothing but respect. But you know what, Jen, last time I checked, so did I. And how do I get repaid? By having the guy who's had you everywhere from Battery Park to your parents' bed dumped on me as my new bunkmate."  
  
Jen sighed, annoyed with Dawson's whining, "My feelings for you haven't changed, Dawson, can't you see that?"  
  
"Then it should be easy for you to tell Billy to leave." Dawson offered, and then walked off so she could think it over.  
  
~*~*~*~ Pacey is alone at the counter in the video store. He is lounging in chair, his legs propped up on the desk. Some Jackie Chan movie is playing on the screen but he is lost in thought and is not paying much attention to the film. His trance is interrupted when the bell above the door jingles.  
  
Joey walks up the counter looking very tired.  
  
"Trouble sleeping, Potter?" He asks, knowing all too well that it was just the problem.  
  
"Look, I need to rent the English Patient."  
  
" May I suggest to you a movie that doesn't completely blow? It is a waste of your time, Potter. Although, with your lacking social calendar . . ."  
  
Joey interrupted, "It was on cable last night and it put the baby to sleep. In fact, it's the only thing that's put baby to sleep, because baby never sleeps. And if baby doesn't sleep, I don't sleep. If I don't sleep, I get angry. I get irritable and I can no longer maintain my sunny deposition. So, Pacey, if you even have the slightest bit of human decency, you'd rent this movie to me immediately and bring 181 minutes of peace into my otherwise wretched life. Please?"  
  
Her little speech tugs on his heartstrings, "You've convinced me, Potter. I guess somewhere in me I do have one decent bone."  
  
"Thanks, Pace." She offers, genuinely.  
  
Pacey types something in on the computer and then goes into the back and returns a moment alter with the video in hand.  
  
" Alright Potter, but in my professional opinion, you don't need a video store. You need a pharmacy."  
  
He hands her the video and a slight smile brushes her lips, "Another sleepless night and it just might come to that."  
  
"Why not just crash at Dawson's?" He asked, confused.  
  
" Jen's ex has become Dawson's house guest. And as appealing as he might be, I don't like the idea of him seeing me drool."  
  
Pacey answers sarcastically" Oh, he's a classy guy, Joe. Who knows, it might turn him on."  
  
He raised an eyebrow but she ignored him.  
  
"Again, I would offer you a nights' lodging at the Witter house of horrors, but I would not even put my worst enemy through that torture." He offered.  
  
"I was actually considering your offer from yesterday . . ."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Alex was screaming and wailing at two AM and I swear Bess and Bodie, all good intentions aside, are deaf. My plan was to flee into the night and head for your place but was unsure how your dad would react to Mike Potter's daughter staying at his house . . ."  
  
"Joe, don't think . . ." He started.  
  
She smiles, knowing he means well, and then changes the subject, " You think Jen will go back to Billy? And return to her wanton New York ways?"  
  
" You know, I really don't know, he seems more interested in you then Lindley. But if Jen did ditch Dawson for Billy the Kid, wouldn't that please a certain someone we both know?"  
  
" Look you know me, Pacey, I'm not one to stand in the way of true love. I think she should go for it."  
  
" Look, Joey, I've never really taken a particular interest in your life cause frankly your life has never been particularly interesting. But this guy is trouble. I know this because I myself am trouble and thus I can spot it a mile away. So, I'd stay away. And if Jen is smart, she'll do the same."  
  
" Well, I'm intrigued, Pacey. Suddenly you seem concerned about someone besides yourself."  
  
She put a hand to his forehead, "Feeling okay?"  
  
He gently moved her hand away from his head but held onto it a tad too long. He let it go when her eyes darted away from his out of nervousness. His own stomach was filled with butterflies.  
  
"I'm serious, Joe. I know that nothing would make you happier then this guy coming between Jen and Dawson. But he is bad news, plain and simple."  
  
Joey defended Billy," You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
" See, the three of us have been friends too long and up until now, I've just kind of stood idly by and watched this all go down. But it's time for me to say this, Joe. You have some raging hormonal obsession for our friend Dawson and he is completely oblivious. Why torture yourself by getting your hopes up that Billy the Kid is your ticket to Dawson's heart?  
  
" Bite me, Pacey."  
  
"You wish, Potter. You are just upset because you know that I am speaking the Gospel truth. It's sad Joe, watching you devote your time and energy to something so trivial. It's obvious you like him, to everyone but him, I just don't want you getting hurt when you finally see him off the pedestal you've built for him."  
  
She turns around and leaves. He sighs and hopes that she listened enough to have some of the advice sink in. Although he would never admit it, he was worried. 


	6. Saturday pt2

*Saturday Late Afternoon*  
  
Later that day, Joey is working a double shift at the Icehouse. Joey hurriedly rushes from a table to the kitchen for a measly cup of coffee and shuffles back to the table that ordered it.  
  
" Miss, that coffee, please?" The woman calls as she approaches.  
  
" Just a second." She offers as she attempts to not trip over her own feet.  
  
Pacey walks up behind her.  
  
" Potter!"  
  
Joey jumps, startles, and spills a little bit of the coffee. She turns to Pacey whom looks at her apologetically.  
  
She mutters to herself, "Oh thank you, Satan, for completing this night of horrors by sending one of your disciples to finish me off."  
  
" Umm, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
The question catches her off guard and she puts the coffee down on the wrong table.  
  
" Excuse me, I didn't order this."  
  
She apologizes to the man and heads for the table from which she had taken the order.  
  
" Uhh, forget I said that." He started, losing his nerve.  
  
He quickly came up for an excuse, "Wait . . .I was just out looking for a date and since I couldn't find one, I thought of you. So, how 'bout it? Wanna come with me . . . uh, just to hang out?"  
  
" Oh gee whiz, you know, as much as that sounds like so much fun, you know, I am kind of busy." She sarcastically replies.  
  
"Come on, Jo, it'll be fun." He says in an attempt to convince her.  
  
Joey talks to him while attempting to clean a table, " After I serve the one hundredth million seafood platter, finish picking up the broken glass from the ice maker, scrap the mung out of the ventilators, I was thinking maybe of taking my tip money and flying to the Canary Islands and opening an offshore account. What do you think of that?"  
  
"Want some company? I'll admit the pay at Screen Play isn't much but if we put our heads together . . ." He started.  
  
Joey shot him a look that would freeze the fires of hell.  
  
"Damn, Joey, when was the last time you went out and had some fun?" He offered, seriously. Sometimes he worried that she worked to hard and would someday soon burn herself out completely.  
  
" Don't ask."  
  
Pacey begs, "Please, Jo."  
  
Bessie has overheard the entire conversation and finds Pacey's effort endearing. She comes up to Joey from behind and unties her apron, "Go."  
  
" It's swamped."  
  
Bessie insists, "Good-bye!"  
  
Pacey takes a leap and grabs Joey's hand. He quickly meets her eyes and sees for a second a look of excitement in them. He drags her out of the restaurant and he looks back in time to catch her smile. He smiles and leads the way.  
  
~*~*~*~ Billy and Jen are walking along and holding hands.  
  
" Do you know how much I just want to scoop you up and take you back to  
  
New York with me?"  
  
" This is my home, Billy. "  
  
" You are leaving me for a guy who has a ET doll on his bed.'  
  
" It's a collector's item."  
  
"So, he's brainwashed you too."  
  
" Billy, it's been good to see you again, but I really should go to that party and find Dawson and try to fix my relationship . . ."  
  
"Party? In this town? My guess is it is a group of Brady Bunch kids doing square dancing. You are not missing anything."  
  
"Billy . . ."  
  
"Fine. No more making fun of your new friends, Jenny. I'll leave, just as soon as I get a goodbye kiss. That is all I ask."  
  
She kisses him quickly and turns and rushes away in the opposite direction.  
  
"Goodbye, Billy.' 


	7. Saturday pt3

*Saturday Night*  
  
Pacey and Joey are hanging out on the balcony of a beach house as people around them are having much more fun.  
  
" Alright then, this the best party or what?" Pacey offered, sarcastically, to break Joey out of her sour mood.  
  
" Oh, yeah. Time of my life. Why'd I let you drag me here?"  
  
" You couldn't resist my boyish good looks? '  
  
"You look like the before picture of a after-geek remover."  
  
He sighed, realizing he was getting nowhere. "I'm getting a drink, Potter."  
  
Pacey leaves and emerging from the crowd comes Dawson.  
  
"Hey."  
  
" Great party huh?"  
  
" Oh yeah, like I was just telling Pacey, time of my life."  
  
" I've had such a rockin' time since I joined the JV football team."  
  
" Oh yeah, and cheerleading has opened up so many doors."  
  
The smile at each other's obvious sarcasm.  
  
"What drug did Pacey slip you to convince you to come?"  
  
"Got me out of working a double shift, thought I owed him."  
  
"He convinced Bessie? That's a first."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
He looked around, "How about we leave him to make a fool of himself and go hit the video store?"  
  
She hesitated, "Sure, he won't miss me anyhow."  
  
"I'll go hunt down Pacey and tell him." Dawson offers, and then takes off into the crowd.  
  
He runs into Jen.  
  
" Hey, you're here."  
  
" Yeah, I'm here. I'm alone and I'm sorry about everything Dawson. About the way I treated you. I mean, I was foolish. Come on, let's go talk."  
  
Pacey had seen Joey with Dawson and chosen to let them be alone, as much as he did not like it. He did not know why, but suddenly seeing Joey with Dawson made him feel different. A feeling he could not really define.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey is looking for Dawson but a tall blond guy comes and sits next to her.  
  
He offers, " Drink?"  
  
She looks over his sketchy character, "No thanks."  
  
" No really, I got an extra soda."  
  
" Ah, no, actually my friend's getting me one. I'm fine, thanks." She lies, hoping he will back off.  
  
He doesn't take a hint, " Really? Who's your friend?"  
  
" Dawson Leery. You probably don't know him."  
  
" Sure, Dawson, the sophomore currently hitting the beach with that cute blond chick?  
  
Joey looks over her shoulder and sees Dawson and Jen walking together, holding hands. The funny thing is she is not all that jealous watching them walk away. Perhaps her mild crush on Dawson was fading. She hoped so, she could not stomach much more of him and Jen together. Suddenly she feels lonely and longs for Pacey's company. At least with him she was always mildly entertained. She glanced around and could not see him amongst the crowd.  
  
" Drink?" The guy beside her offers again.  
  
" Sure. Thanks."  
  
Joey takes the cup and drinks from it, ignoring the funny taste.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" You know what, Dawson. I'm sorry. I know I could have handled things better but I, it's like Billy showed up and my judgment flew right out of the window. I mean, I cut class. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her and soon all was forgiven and forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pacey saw Dawson hitting the beach with Jen a little while later and suddenly wondered what had happened to Joey. He glanced at the balcony and saw her talking to Brett Tate, pervert extraordinaire.  
  
She sure knows how to pick 'em , he thought and walked back into the beach house. He saw the blond Brett Tate retreating and he hoped that Joey had come to her senses and brushed him off. But when his eyes fell on Joey he realized something was wrong. Because when she saw him, and their eyes met, she smiled.  
  
She smiled as if she was happy to see him, which was never the case.  
  
" Not that I care, but you may want to pace yourself with this stuff." Pacey says, taking the drink from her hand and smelling it. It reeked of alcohol, just as he had expected.  
  
She was dizzy and almost fell. Pacey caught her and she leaned against him, " Pacey, I know I don't say it enough but you're a really terrific guy."  
  
Pacey attempts to help her stay steady, " Ah, ok, thanks, yeah."  
  
Her companion from earlier returns with another drink in hand.  
  
" Is this guy bothering you, Chloe?"  
  
" Okay, just a couple of things. First, her name is not Chloe, it's Joey and second, no, I'm not hitting on her. I'm just her friend. God knows. . ."  
  
The guy takes hold of Joey hand, " Well, thanks for the info. We'll catch you later. Come on, Chloe, let's take a little walk."  
  
" Alright."  
  
She turns to Pacey, "Bye, sweetie!"  
  
He watches her walk off and decides to keep and eye on her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dawson and Jen spot Pacey in the crowd as they head back from the beach into the house. Dawson suddenly remembers ditching Joey.  
  
"Dawson," Jen starts, getting his attention, "Is that Joey . . . with Brett Tate?"  
  
He turns and looks across the beach and sees very clearly Joey and a tall guy with blond hair. He did not know who Brett Tate was personally, but he had heard the name before.  
  
What he did not understand was why Joey was with him. What had gotten into her recently? Lately she had been doing stuff so out of character that he barely recognized his best friend.  
  
Pacey meets up with them and points towards Joey, "You see that? That is what happens when Joey Potter is intoxicated. She wanders off with assholes like Brett Tate and ignores the pleas from a friend such as myself to get away from an asshole like that. As smart as that girl is, she apparently forgot her common sense."  
  
"Joey is drunk?" Dawson asks, startled.  
  
He nods, his attention still on Joey. He watches Brett attempt to kiss her and he immediately gets the urge to pound the guys face in.  
  
"I can't watch this." Pacey offers, and then starts across the beach towards Joey and Brett.  
  
Joey and Brett are obviously intoxicated and appear to be dancing.  
  
" Are you trying?"  
  
" Shh, come on. "  
  
" Are we dancing?"  
  
" We are doing whatever you want to do, sweetheart."  
  
Pacey attempts to get Brett's hands off Joey. It is an easy task because the guy is very intoxicated. The guy stumbles and almost falls. Joey is about to fall herself when Pacey catches her and attempts to hold her up as they start to walk away.  
  
" Alright, Jo. Say good-bye to the nice serial rapist man."  
  
The guy follows, " You again a-hole! She doesn't want to leave."  
  
" Come on, please leave, Pacey." Joey argues, pulling free from his arms.  
  
Pacey offers, "I'm not leaving you here, especially with THAT guy."  
  
"Hey," Brett yells, "She's mine!"  
  
The guy tries to hit Pacey but he ducks out of the way. Then he punches the guy in the face and he falls to the ground.  
  
Pacey smiles triumphantly while rubbing is sore knuckles.  
  
Dawson and Jen rush over.  
  
"You alright?" Jen asks, seeing how large the guy on the ground is.  
  
Pacey offers, "Yeah, but I'm not too sure about Joey."  
  
Joey had drunkenly stumbled during the fight and fallen to the ground. Everything around her was dizzy so she did not attempt to get up.  
  
Dawson wandered over, " Jo?"  
  
" Dawson? Pacey hit . . ."  
  
Pacey comes strolling up with Jen behind him, "Pace, my hero."  
  
Then she passes out. Dawson shakes her a little bit, "Jo?"  
  
Pacey sighs, "You two kids head home, I'll take care of the misses."  
  
"Are you sure?" Dawson asks.  
  
Jen turns to Dawson, "It's okay if you want to help get her home. I'll just catch up with you later on your dock."  
  
"You sure?" He asks, quizzically.  
  
Meanwhile, Pacey has picked up Joey off the ground.  
  
"You know, she heavier then she looks." Offers Pacey.  
  
Dawson runs over to help Pacey and replies to Jen, "See ya later." 


	8. Sunday pt1

*Sunday Very Early Morning*  
  
Dawson and Pacey are at the door of the Potter home.  
  
"I think I can handle this, D-man, if you want to go find Jen."  
  
"Thanks, Pace. Be careful, if Bess or Bodie sees her she is dead." Dawson offers.  
  
"I think I can manage." Pacey answers and Dawson takes off.  
  
Joey becomes somewhat alert as Pacey opens the door.  
  
Pacey whispers, " You know, this probably is not the brightest thing you've ever done."  
  
" Shut up." She weakly replies.  
  
Joey leans against Pacey as he helps her inside.  
  
He whispers into her ear, "Shh, Potter, you don't want to wake up the family."  
  
Joey whispers "Don't wake the baby."  
  
Pacey leads Joey to the couch and gently lays her down. The baby starts to cry in the other room and Joey attempts to get up.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter." He whispers and runs into the other room and tries to calm the baby. He notices the baby monitor and turns it off.  
  
" Hey, heya little man Just bringing your drunk Aunt Joey in. Why don't you just go back to sleep?" He says softly and gently rocks the little one.  
  
" Shh, shh, shh. Come on, little guy. Come on. You want that?" He attempts to put the pacifier in Alexander's mouth to no avail. The baby continues to cry.  
  
"Pace?" Joey calls, lightly, from the other room.  
  
"Just a second. . . Come on, God, there's got be something to quiet this kid down." He mutters as he glances around the room.  
  
~*~*~*~ " . . . So then, the guy who ends up being the English Patient and the girl, they're stranded in the cave. And she looks up at him."  
  
He continues with an accent, "She's like oh, please don't leave me. Promise me, you'll come back someday."  
  
The baby listens quietly, " And he turns around. Hey, hey, listen, listen to this, he turns around and he's like . . ."  
  
Pacey waits to begin again until the baby turns to look at him. He starts again with the accent, " Don't worry, darling, I'll come back for you, unless of course, my plane is shot down by Nazis and my face is burned beyond recognition after cutting off William Dafoe's fingers. "  
  
He hears a thump from the other room and turns back to the quiet baby, "Sleep tight, little man."  
  
He turns on the baby monitor and rushes into the other room.  
  
"Joe?" He calls, quietly. It is too dark to see her.  
  
"Pace? I fell." She calls from a few feet ahead of him.  
  
He finds her and helps her up. She leans on him as he walks her to the couch. She lays down again and he pulls the blanket up over her. Then he sits down on the edge of the couch right beside her. He pauses for a moment just to look at her.  
  
" This is probably the wrong time to tell you this but, um, well, maybe it's the perfect time. I realize how annoying I can be. It's not that I don't care, Joe. I can't even begin to explain our relationship besides the constant banter we toss back and forth. You probably can't either. But, um, I just want you to know that if you ever need me, I'm here. I know how stubborn you are and that you hate to ask for help, but I promise that if you come to me I won't rub it in your face . . . for at least a little while." He offered, laughing a little at the end.  
  
She opened her eyes and for a moment he got lost in their chocolate depths.  
  
"Pace." She whispered, and with one hand on his neck, drew him towards her and kissed him passionately.  
  
She pulled away and for a brief moment they stared into each other's eyes. With his own free hand he took her hand and gently held it for a moment before letting it down beside her. A slight smile brushed her lips, "Pace."  
  
He froze and watched her eyes close and soon her chest began to rise and fall and she was sleeping. He was startled to say the least and for a moment considered waiting until she woke up to question her about the meaning behind the kiss. But he realized that if Bessie or Bodie saw him then he would just get Joey into trouble. He sighed, took one last look at her, and then planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.  
  
" 'Night, Jo."  
  
~*~*~*~ Pacey borrowed Joey's boat and rowed across the creek to the Leery dock. Dawson was standing out there alone. He looked at Pacey quizzically. Pacey tied the boat to the dock and climbed up.  
  
"Get caught?" Dawson inquired.  
  
"I think you are confusing me with someone else. Pacey J. Witter never gets caught."  
  
Dawson laughed, "So, how's Joey doing?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure." Pacey started, getting an awkward glance from Dawson, "Up until recently that girl was so predictable, but now she's an enigma. First, the ride with Billy from New York. Next she's getting drunk at a party at Cliff Elliot's house. . ."  
  
"Yeah," Dawson agreed, "By next week the Joey we know will cease to exist. She'll become a cheerleader and start lusting after you . . ."  
  
Dawson joked and Pacey barely laughed. Dawson caught on to the fact that something was wrong.  
  
"Pace, there isn't anything . . . between . . . you and Joey, is there?" Dawson asked, suddenly remember what Billy had said earlier.  
  
Dawson expected Pacey to laugh, he didn't. Dawson looked at him seriously.  
  
"In her drunken stupor she kissed me." He offered, surprising Dawson.  
  
" She kissed you like an aunt on Thanksgiving kiss or she kissed you?"  
  
" No, she, she kissed me. It, it meant nothing, obviously. I mean, we know how Joey feels about me. She was completely wasted. Obliviously mistook me for some movie star." Pacey offered, although he recalled Joey saying his name after the kiss and knew that she was sure it was him.  
  
"Well, seems like you have some new material to taunt her with for the next month or two." Dawson joked.  
  
Pacey considered it, "I just might hold off, my friend. There are some lines you just don't cross."  
  
"Okay, who are you and what did you do to Pacey?"  
  
Pacey hesitated briefly, "Dawson, honestly, dude, how do you feel about Joey?"  
  
" Joey and I have a great time together, and it's great to have someone you know so well that you don't even have to verbalize what you're thinking, most of the time. And I like it but it's not love." Dawson offered, "I don't know where you get this insane idea that Joey and I are meant to be or something. I just don't see her that way."  
  
Pacey mumbled under his breathe," Right and you're so sure that you know the difference."  
  
Dawson overheard, "You, you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"So if some guy comes along and starts dating Joey, you would not have the slightest problem?"  
  
"No, not at all. She's just my friend, Pace. Just like you, I could care less who you date."  
  
"Well, Dawson, if you don't see a difference between me and the doe-eyed beauty Joey Potter, then you might want to get your eyes checked." Pacey spit back.  
  
Finally, Dawson got a clue.  
  
"You have the hots for Joey? Pacey, you and Joey are mortal enemies. How exactly do you go from that to having the hots for her?" Dawson says getting defensive.  
  
"You seem a little worked up, Dawson."  
  
"I'm not worked up, Pacey," Dawson started, "I just know how you are with girls and I don't want you to hurt Joey?"  
  
Pacey gets defensive, "How * I * am with girls, Dawson? What the hell is that suppose to mean? I can't believe that you'd actually think that I could or would hurt Joey."  
  
"Pacey, that's not . . ."  
  
Pacey interrupted, "No need to explain, D-man, I get it. You don't mind a random guy with Joey, but you don't trust me with her. Thanks for the vote of confidence, man."  
  
Pacey takes off, leaving Dawson alone on the dock.  
  
~*~*~*~ Jen comes up behind Dawson.  
  
"Hey." He greets her.  
  
"Hey." Jen replies, weakly.  
  
Dawson causally wraps his arms around her, " What is the most backwards thing you can think of?"  
  
She shifts slightly in his arms so she can look him in the eyes, "Um, I'm not exactly sure what you mean."  
  
He laughed slightly, "I mean, Joey and Pacey."  
  
Jen didn't catch on as quick, "What about Joe-Oh, you mean them, together?"  
  
She looked shocked, and he offered, "Exactly the reaction I had."  
  
"So they are--?"  
  
"No. Not yet, anyway. As far as I know, anyhow."  
  
"You know, I'm surprised, but I'm not. If you think about it, it makes sense."  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "Joey and Pacey make sense?"  
  
Dawson was getting increasingly uncomfortable, but Jen took no notice and continued.  
  
"Think back to elementary school, Dawson. Boys chase and tease the girls they like. If you think about it, maybe Pacey just never grew out of that stage. And you saw him punch out Brett Tate . . . all I have to say is, I'm not surprised. Opposites attract."  
  
Dawson pulls away from Jen and walks to the other side of the pier.  
  
"Do you have a problem or something with them being together?"  
  
"No." He spit back, before considering it.  
  
"Then why are you acting all defensive?"  
  
Dawson remains silent.  
  
Jen reads between the lines, "Dawson, are you more upset because Pacey likes Joey or that someone has taken interest in her?"  
  
"If you are trying to say something, just say it." Dawson replied.  
  
"I know that you're not blind, Dawson. Joey is attractive. Are you telling me that you have never looked at her in a way other than as a friend?"  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?" He offered.  
  
Jen sighed, "You know how you're always curious about how my life was like in New York? Truth is, it's really no different than it is right now. I mean, geography aside, I am still the same stupid girl who's always found it easier to escape into a relationship than to face life on her own."  
  
" Jen, that's not true, okay? It's this whole Billy thing. Now that the  
  
ghost of boyfriend's past is gone, we can go back to being Dawson and Jen. "  
  
"Dawson, I'm sixteen, I've never stayed home on a Saturday night. I've never gone stag to a school dance. I mean, I'm pretty, I'm lucky, I'm fortunate and I am still way too unhappy most of the time. I said goodbye to Billy today. And now I have to say the same thing to you. "  
  
" What? Jen?"  
  
" I know I criticize you for living in a fantasy world, Dawson, but the truth is, I envy you. Everything's so new, so untouched for you. I would gladly trade in all my experiences for just an ounce of your idealism. But you are also so clueless about some things, Dawson. Like the fact that is staring you right in the face, even if you can't see it yet."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Jen?"  
  
She sighs, "We come from two different worlds, Dawson. I need someone that doesn't have their head in the clouds. And you need someone who can cherish that, and I'm not that person."  
  
" You know, sleep on this. We'll talk in the morning. We don't need to go over this now." He pleaded.  
  
" Dawson, please. Listen to me. I've got to take a few steps back. I've, I've got to try life on my own for awhile."  
  
Dawson is obviously upset," You can't just make me fall for you and then bail as soon as it starts getting rough."  
  
" I'll miss you, you know . . .I'll be sleeping 80 feet away from you and it will feel like a thousand miles. I'll regret my decision constantly. I'll kick myself to no end and when I come crawling back to you, you'll have every right to say 'take a hike, Jen, I'm with somebody else now'."  
  
" Somebody who appreciates me. Somebody who doesn't blow into town with her dysfunctional past and play mind games with the boy next door. Somebody who is capable of a healthy committed relationship and unfortunately, somebody nothing like you.  
  
He starts to rush off, "Someone like Joey, Dawson?"  
  
He stops in mid-stride and turns to face her, "Not this from you too."  
  
"I think you are acting so defensive because you know it is the truth. And the only reason you are upset that Pacey is interested in Joey is because you want her too."  
  
He retorted, "At least with Joey I know I'm not being lied to. With Joey, she tells it like it is whether I want to hear it or not. That is because she respects me enough to be honest with me. Something, which apparently you cannot grasp."  
  
He takes off into the night, leaving Jen alone on the docks. 


	9. Sunday pt2

*Sunday Late Morning*  
  
"Pacey?" Bessie answers the door, confused.  
  
"Hey, Bess. Your sister up yet?"  
  
"Actually, she is not. How late did you keep her out?" She asked, stepping aside to let the younger man inside.  
  
"It's not his fault, Bess." Joey offered, emerging from behind both from another room.  
  
Baby Alexander started to cry and Bessie runs off, leaving Pacey and Joey alone together.  
  
He holds out a thermos towards her.  
  
"What's that?" She asked, quizzically.  
  
"Should help with the hangover. My father swears by it." He offers.  
  
She moves out of the way to let him in and he shuts the door behind her. He follows her into the kitchen where she is pouring the contents of the container into a glass. She looks at it questionably but takes a sip.  
  
"UGH!" She offers.  
  
"I should have warned you." He offered, laughing slightly.  
  
"Please tell me I did not make a complete and utter fool of myself at the party."  
  
"I wouldn't say COMPLETE and utter fool." He offered, getting her to smile.  
  
She hesitated and then took another sip. She noticed Pacey watching her and put the glass down.  
  
"I did something stupid. Didn't I? Is that why you are looking at me like that?"  
  
He smiled and said nothing.  
  
"Pacey!" She insisted, sitting down beside him. Her eyes pleaded with him and he suddenly got a daring idea. He could not resist.  
  
"Maybe this will jog your memory, Potter." He whispered huskily and then pulled her towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
After a little while, Joey pushed him away, "Pacey!"  
  
"You're right, that stuff does taste bad." He offered, and then smiled.  
  
She hit him playfully, "What was that for?"  
  
"Just thought I'd remind you of your activities last night." He offered, feigning innocence.  
  
She jumped up from her seat, "I kissed you?"  
  
He joked, "Oh yeah . . . I brought you back here after our drunken night of naked face sucking . . ." He offered, shocking her into complete silence.  
  
He joked again, "We made a little video of our own at the ruins."  
  
He raised an eyebrow as her face flushed red. Then she suddenly realized he was just joking.  
  
"Pacey!" She said, hitting him playfully but a little harder than the last time.  
  
He scoffed, "Hey! You are the one that kissed me."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"Don't make it sound like it was the end of the world, Potter." He offered.  
  
"Pacey, I'm sorry . . ."  
  
He stood up and closed some of the distance between them, "I'm not complaining, Joe."  
  
She looked over at him and saw that he was serious.  
  
"If you hadn't been drunk, I would have kissed you." He offered, meeting her eyes.  
  
When she said nothing, he continued, "I went over to the Icehouse yesterday with the intent of asking you out. But I chickened out the last minute. And while you were sober, I attempted to make some sort of conversation but you weren't interested."  
  
"Pacey, I . . ." She started, but he put a single finger on her lips.  
  
"Shh . . . Then I saw you with Dawson and gave up on any idea of you ever considering to go out with me. But last night you kissed me, Joe, and sober or not, I take that as a sign."  
  
She nervously bit her lip and his eyes focused on them. Her lips were still slightly swollen from his kiss.  
  
He continued, "No pressure, Joey. I just want you to consider it. You tell me when you have thought it through."  
  
He turned and started towards the door, leaving her with a lot to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dawson had to return Joey's boat anyway, so he made that his excuse for coming over so early. However, that was hardly the reason. He knocked on the door and waited.  
  
Bessie answered, "Wow, Joey is a social butterfly this morning."  
  
He looked at her quizzically but did not ask her about her comment. She stepped out of the way to let him in. He followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"She's in the shower, using up all the hot water." Bessie started and then motioned towards the coffee maker, "Want some?"  
  
"No thanks." He replied, sitting down.  
  
"Bess, have you used my brush . . ." Joey asked, coming into the room clad in a towel, and stopped when she noticed Dawson.  
  
She blushed, "Dawson."  
  
He smiled, "Joey."  
  
Bessie interrupted the awkward moment, "Don't be so shy, Joe. He's seen you in that thing you call a bathing suit, which is much smaller than that towel. You're too modest."  
  
Dawson said nothing.  
  
Bessie continued, "Your brush is on the dresser."  
  
Joey left the room to get dressed. She returned a few minutes later, fully clothed. She poured herself some more of Pacey's home brew and sat down across from Dawson.  
  
"What are you drinking?" He asked, curiously, seeing the mysteriously colored liquid.  
  
"I'm clueless as to what's in it. What I can tell you is that it tastes like foot odor." She offered, "It's to fight the horrible hangover I have."  
  
He whispered low, "Did Bessie mix that up for you?"  
  
"Oh, no." Joey replied.  
  
For some reason she did not want Dawson to know that Pacey had been over. She knew that once he found out about this information he would be curious as to what had happened to prompt such an early morning visit. And finally, he would ask her to spill the details. If she told him the truth, she threatened their relationship. If she lied, he would see right through it, and be wary of trusting her. She cleverly tried to change the subject, "So, what's the dilemma that has you over here so early?"  
  
He smiled, "Jen and I, well, we broke up."  
  
Joey took a sip from her drink and almost gagged, "OH."  
  
"But something she said got me thinking, actually . . . and I don't want you to think that this is in the category of a rebound or anything, but, would you like to go out, like, on a date, sometime?"  
  
Joey froze. Dawson had expected such a reaction.  
  
"Okay, I can tell this is a surprise but I've been thinking and . . ."  
  
"Dawson," She interrupted, "Save your breath."  
  
He stopped talking, which took a lot of effort.  
  
"I have to be at the Icehouse until four. I need to be there in ten minutes. I don't have time for this right now." She offered, nervously, and ran form the room.  
  
He sighed and let his head fall into his hands. This was exactly what he had been afraid of, putting his friendship with Joey on the line. What if he had misunderstood her feelings for him? What if she wanted nothing more then friendship from him? Did he just jeopardize everything?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The truth was, she did not have to work at all today. She just needed time to think. Normally she would run to Dawson's house. But not with this. Mrs. Leery had often been a confidant for Joey, but obviously her judgment might be biased. She could not admit to Bessie that she had been drinking last night, which automatically disqualified her other confidant. Who could she talk to?  
  
Only one person came to mind, but she really did not want to see her. But she realized she had no choice in the matter.  
  
She ran to the Lindly house and knocked on the door. Much to her dismay, Mrs. Ryan opened the door. The older woman looked her over distastefully but she ignored it.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ryan. Is Jen home?"  
  
The older woman glanced over her distastefully and then turned towards the stairs.  
  
"Jennifer!" She called up the stairs.  
  
Jen came running down but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Joey at the door. Her grandmother left them alone in the foyer.  
  
"Joey . . ." Jen started.  
  
"Before you say anything, you are the one that has been trying to get me to do the whole 'friends' thing. And despite my best efforts to avoid this, I need a friend. A friend whom is not Dawson or Pacey. That leaves you. So, can we try this 'friends' thing out or should I go somewhere else?"  
  
Jen knew it was bad if Joey was there. And she had a pretty good idea about what this conversation was all about.  
  
They walked into the living room and sat down. Joey was silent so Jen began.  
  
"My guess is that it has something to do with Dawson and Pacey?"  
  
Joey sighed, "Yesterday I was just Joey Potter, friend of Dawson Leery and Pacey Witter. I was content with that, mind you. And I wake up this morning and I am Joey Potter, previously friends with the two men proposing dates."  
  
"Ahh . . ." Jen understood immediately and put her thoughts of Dawson aside.  
  
Jen continued, "So, spill."  
  
"Well on the one hand there is Dawson. He's my best friend. Whenever I have needed anything he was there without question. But he lives in this dream world in his head and often forgets that life isn't perfect and at times won't step off his high horse long enough to listen. And on the other hand there is Pacey, whom has been my nemesis up until recently. And he does not live in a dream world, he knows that life is not some fairytale. But Dawson is my rock and Pacey is . . ."  
  
"Is . . ." Jen asked.  
  
Joey sighed, "I give up. If I pick one, I hurt the other. And I don't want to hurt either of them."  
  
Jen offered, "Joey, they're teenage boys. They will get over it. What you need to ask yourself is which guy is the one that gives you butterflies? Which one makes you nervous and excited at the same time? Which one can make you smile when you feel like crying?"  
  
Joey considered Jen's words and knew the answer to her question.  
  
"Thanks." She stated, and then ran out of the Lindly house. 


	10. Sunday pt3

*Sunday Afternoon*  
  
She climbed atop the ladder and climbed in the window. Dawson, whom was laying on his bed, sat up.  
  
"Joe, I didn't expect you so soon."  
  
"Dawson, before you say anything, just listen." She said, standing stolid beside the window.  
  
"Of course." Dawson offered.  
  
"I have loved you for so long, Dawson. And I use to wish that you'd just wake up from your constant daydream and look at me and not see your friend, but see some one that you loved with all your heart . . . someone who makes you want to get out of bed every morning. But your friendship has helped me through some of the most trying times in my life. I can't - I won't- jeopardize it, for anything."  
  
He was confused, "I thought this was what you wanted . . ."  
  
"I thought so too, Dawson." She started, and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Then what changed, Jo?" He asked, intrigued.  
  
She sighed, "When my mother died I did not talk for an entire week, or cry, or scream-but I wanted to. I thought loosing her was so unjust. I gave up all hope in some higher power because I could not understand why they would take my mother away. I had planned on running away, putting as much distance between myself and Capeside as possible. I was going to start over, someplace where no one knew me. My plan was to never open up and allow myself to care for anyone again, that way if I lost them I would not feel it. Now, as grandiose as this plan seems for a thirteen year old, I still planned on going through with it. I packed up my bag but I couldn't do it. You know why, Dawson?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
She continued, "Because I did not want to loose you. I could not imagine being anywhere without you in my life. I stayed because of you."  
  
He smiled but she refused to meet his eyes and continued, "Relationships are complicated to begin with. Most end ugly and the two people involved hardly ever speak to each other again-I just cannot imagine that for us, Dawson. I'm not saying that it would end like that, but I refuse to put myself in a position where you are not in my life."  
  
Dawson was pleased to know that Joey held their friendship in such high regard. But at the same time, it still felt as though her words were stomping on his heart.  
  
"Jo, we transcend all this "My Best Friends' Wedding" crap. If anyone can make a relationship work-don't you think it could be two best friends?"  
  
She sighed, realizing that what she had said had gone over his head or he had just refused to believe it. She got up off the bed and went towards the window.  
  
"Come on, Jo-" He started.  
  
She stood by the window and turned towards him, "You are my best friend, Dawson. You've seen me at my best and at my worst and you accept me, which is a lot more then most people have ever done for me. But you live in this dream world where everything has the happy and oft predictable ending. And as much as that part of myself wants to believe that we will have that ending, I just don't see it happening. You see me as the princess or the heroine, but I do not think that you have ever taken your rose-colored glasses off and * really * seen me. You see the Joey you want to see and for a while I tried to be her-but that is not who I am."  
  
He was stunned to silence. He was frozen on the edge of his bed, staring at Joey and really seeing her for the first time. He tried to say something but his lips did not move.  
  
"Sorry, Dawson." She offered, and left before he could protest.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pacey was sitting at the counter of Screen Play Video with his feet propped up on the counter top. On the television before him was the movie Angus. He was not really watching it, his mind was too busy with thoughts of Joey that it could have been porn before him and he would be clueless.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the bell above the door jingled. He looked up and his heart froze when he saw her. She walked up to the counter and he put his feet down on the floor.  
  
"Potter." He offers.  
  
"Pacey . . ." She starts.  
  
He interrupts, "I assume you're here to tell me that you like me as a friend, but Dawson is who you want to be with. That you are flattered but you could never return my feelings . . ."  
  
She walks around the counter and faces him, "If you had just let me finish then you would already know that I came here to kiss you back, Pace."  
  
He dared to smile slightly, "Potter, are you serious? Cause if you are here to toy with my mind, then . . ."  
  
She silenced him with a kiss. He pulled her into the chair he was sitting in. It took a lot of strength to pull away from him.  
  
"Are you convinced yet, Pace?"  
  
"No," He answered, jokingly, and then smiled.  
  
They shared a quick kiss again; both hated to pull away but did not want the other to become uncomfortable in any way.  
  
"I don't know what this is, I blame it entirely on hormones." She offered.  
  
"So you don't find me attractive in the slightest?" He asked, skeptically.  
  
She smiled, "Well, you have an above average butt. That is all I'll give you credit for."  
  
He smiled, "You've been checking out my backside, Potter?"  
  
She smiled nervously and he pulled her into another kiss. Because they were otherwise occupied, they did not hear the bell ring as someone entered the store.  
  
The visitor walked to the counter and cleared her throat.  
  
Pacey and Joey separated and turned to the visitor. Joey blushed and Pacey smiled, "Jenny, to what do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
She ignored his question, "So, Joey, I guess that little talk of ours helped?"  
  
Pacey looked at Joey in disbelief.  
  
Jen continued, "Does Dawson know that you two are . . ."  
  
"No." Joey answered, "But he could probably use a friend."  
  
"I'll get right on that." She offered and took off to find Dawson.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" Hell of a weekend, huh?" Jen offered, entering Dawson's room.  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "I miss you, Dawson."  
  
He sighed, "Jen . . .I just want to be alone right now . . ."  
  
She interrupts him, "You shouldn't be alone right now."  
  
" Well I am alone, I might as well get used to it. You break up with me and then Joey blows me off."  
  
" You're not alone, Dawson, don't ever think that. So we are not together, that doesn't mean that we are still not friends. And Joey, Dawson, do you honestly think that she is just going to stop being your friend?"  
  
"She said that she doesn't want to ruin our friendship," He started, "What a line . . . and it's true. If we got together and it didn't work then we would be left with nothing. And I cannot imagine her not in my life, Jen. But how am I suppose to just pretend that it never happened? I wish I could just rewind the entire day and just keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Dawson, we all wish we had that little rewind button now and then. We all wish that we could erase the mistakes we make that simply. And other days we wish we could just fast forward and see how everything turns out. But this is not the end of the world. You'll get up tomorrow, go to school, and face her. She has been your best friend for years, Dawson, without the rewind button. She is not going to abandon your friendship. It may be difficult, but the sooner you start trying to get back to where you were, the sooner you'll be there."  
  
He sighed, "But what do I do when she starts dating, Jen? It's bound to happen. Am I suppose to just accept it with a smile on my face?"  
  
" Dawson, you just have to let things run their course and you have to let her do what she wants."  
  
" I can't let her go. You were right, Jen, she was right in front of me the entire time and I didn't see it, not until Pacey brought it up. I don't think I can just stand by and pretend she means nothing to me."  
  
" What else can you do?"  
  
He said nothing and instead brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration and confusion.  
  
"I know this must seem like the hardest thing in the world right now, Dawson, but in the long run it's better that you figured this out now. Especially since . . ." She stopped in mid-sentence, knowing she had said too much.  
  
"Jen? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
" If it's nothing, then why did you stop in mid-sentence?"  
  
" I-" She started, but stopped, unsure how to dig herself out of this hole.  
  
"Okay, the fact that you're not answering says everything."  
  
She looked at him guiltily but said nothing. He could read her for the first time, like how he had always believed he could read Joey. He could see that she was concealing something-something big. And suddenly he realized he had not told her about asking Joey out, which meant she had to have heard it from Joey herself.  
  
"It has to do with Joey, doesn't it?", He paused, "It does, doesn't it?"  
  
" Dawson, it is not my place . . ."  
  
Suddenly he realized, "Pacey made a move? She chose him? Is that why she came over here, to clear her conscious?"  
  
She said nothing and he knew it was true.  
  
He struggled out a sound that could have been a laugh.  
  
"Dawson, don't-" She started.  
  
" I'm fine." He offered, in an attempt to end the discussion.  
  
" No, you are not fine. Dawson, please, don't do anything rash-"  
  
He took off and left the room, leaving Jen alone. She hoped that she hadn't just caused a bigger rift between the three friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Joey pushed Pacey away, "Wait. Don't you think we should slow down?"  
  
He looked at her quizzically, "Slow down?"  
  
"Pace, I think you need to know something."  
  
"What?" He asked, curious.  
  
"Dawson asked me out-this morning-after you left."  
  
"And what did you say to him?" He asked, quizzically.  
  
"I told him that I did not want to ruin our friendship-and that is still true. I think we have to tell Dawson about * us * before he finds out some other way."  
  
Pacey offered, "Do we have to do it * now *?"  
  
She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "I promise, we'll do it quickly, like taking off a band aid."  
  
"My shift doesn't end for another hour."  
  
She smiled, "I'll meet you here when your shift is over." 


	11. Sunday pt4

A/N: I made it my goal to have this story be short and sweet. I wanted the events to be done with during the weekend. Thus the ending is succinct and a mini epilogue reveals how the events of my story change the entire series. I hope everyone enjoyed it! (  
  
*Sunday Night*  
  
It had been her attempt to go straight home and talk with Bessie about the new developments in her love life, but she suddenly found herself in front of the ladder that lead up to Dawson's bedroom.  
  
She looked up the ladder at the window and saw that the light was dark. He was not there. Before she knew it she was climbing the ladder and reached the roof.  
  
She climbed inside the room and looked around. The lack of light cast an eerie glow over the room she had spent much of her childhood in. She glanced around the room once more and turned to leave when she saw Dawson standing in the doorway. She jumped back, startled.  
  
"Dawson . . ." She started, frozen near his window.  
  
He took a few steps inside his room, "Sorry to startle you."  
  
She let out a sigh, "I didn't expect you here."  
  
He took another step inside, "Then why are you here?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
He flipped on the light, startling her, "Perhaps you came to tell me something?"  
  
She looked into his eyes; startled he could read her so well. It was there she saw that he read nothing, that he knew before she had come why she was there.  
  
" I didn't intend for this to happen, Dawson." She offered.  
  
" What you intended does not comfort me in the slightest, Joey."  
  
"What do you want me to say, Dawson?" She started, "We aren't together. We have never been. Why is it so bad that I am with someone else? You were with Jen! Do you think that it was not painful for me to watch the two of you together?"  
  
He offered," Is this a punishment? For taking so long to realize my feelings for you, Jo? For shoving my relationship with Jen in your face?"  
  
" No, Dawson. Why would you think that I would-"  
  
" Then why, Joey? Why Pacey? Why now? Please, just explain to me because I cannot-for the life of me-fathom how the two of you got together. Half the time you can barely stand one another-you even refused to kiss him in my movie? So how can you suddenly believe that Pacey is the guy for you?"  
  
" I can't, okay? I can't explain it, Dawson. It happened." She started, "Dawson, two days ago you barely gave me a second glance. Your eyes never left Jen. Why are you so suddenly convinced that we are meant to be together? Maybe you only want me because someone else took interest, did you think of that?"  
  
He ignored her logic, "What ever you think you have with Pacey is a lie, Joey. He only wants one thing and when he gets it . . ."  
  
She interrupted, "It is nice to know you think so highly of your best friend, Dawson. But you don't know him at all and if what you are saying about him seems true to you then you have never known him at all."  
  
"And you think know him better, Joey?"  
  
"I know what kind of person he is, Dawson. And for a while I thought I knew you. But obviously I was mistaken. Because the Dawson I knew would never be this shallow. The Dawson I knew would happy for me, for his friends. But now I can see that the friend I thought I knew has never existed."  
  
She turned to climb out the window and was startled when she saw Pacey. He was not startled to see her. She moved out of the way to let him in and Dawson struggled out a sound that sounded like a laugh.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" Dawson offered when Pacey came in.  
  
He walked up to Dawson, "This is between me and you, man. Don't lay the blame on Joey."  
  
Dawson struggled out a laugh, "Why am I not surprised that you are here?"  
  
"I did not come here to fight Dawson, but I am prepared to."  
  
"So what is this, with Joey, Pace?"  
  
"I know this, Dawson. I'm not letting her slip through my fingers. I don't know what I have with Joey, but I know that it is something worth fighting for, even if I have to fight you."  
  
Joey found Pacey's hand and took hold of it. He squeezed hers for reassurance. Dawson watched this exchange, and felt sick in his stomach.  
  
"Fine. Go, be together." He offered to them both and then turned to Joey, "But don't come crying to me when your realize that he has used you."  
  
He turned and stormed out of the room, making a promise to himself that he would never talk to either one of his former best friends again.  
  
~*~*~*~ Joey and Pacey sat silently on the edge of her dock. Pacey's arm was wrapped delicately around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They had been sitting like this since they had left Dawson's house.  
  
Finally, Pacey broke the silence, "Why me, Jo?"  
  
She broke out of her trance, "What?"  
  
"I was sure that you would choose Dawson. I've seen the way you look at him. Why did you threaten everything you had with Dawson for me?"  
  
"When I talked to Jen she made me ask myself some important questions. One was, 'Which guy can make you smile when you feel like crying?' and I instantly knew it was you."  
  
He seemed perplexed, so she continued, "When my mom died, you came by everyday after school and went on and on about all that had happened during the day. If someone spilled milk on themselves at lunch, you told me. And then you added your sarcastic views about all the situations and you made me smile. Everyone else was tiptoeing around me as if I was some porcelain doll and would shatter if they treated me normally. But you treated me just as you always had. We weren't even really friends then-but what you did made all the difference in the world, Pace. You did not try to relate to my situation or tiptoe around me, you were you. You still teased me and as much as I hated it, I was happy that you were being honest with me."  
  
He smiled, surprised that he had seemingly made a difference in her life without even realizing.  
  
"And you've always been honest with me. I respect that, Pacey. And no matter how many sarcastic comments to the contrary, I always have respected you."  
  
"But now what, Jo? You choosing me has shattered our whole little existence in this town. If you had just chosen Dawson then I would just be the sidekick, smart-alecky friend, and no worlds would collide. But Dawson isn't going to be able to just ignore this and move on." Pacey offered seriously.  
  
She started, "I don't know what is going to happen with Dawson, but I do know that I made the right choice."  
  
They both shared and smile and then a kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
How does this change of events in the first season change the entire series, you might ask? Well:  
  
Dawson's parents divorce and just as in the series and his mother moves to Philadelphia. Dawson goes with his mother seeing no reason to remain in Capeside. Andie and Jack arrive in Capeside the following semester. Jen dates Jack until he learns that he is gay in which point they become best friends and mimic Will & Grace. Andie suffers her mental breakdown and joins her father back in Providence, never to be seen in Capeside again. Due to Joey's influence, Pacey graduates high school very successfully. He attends Boston Bay University while Joey goes on to Worthington. There she meets Audrey and they become fast friends. Jen meets CJ and they marry and Jen is never diagnosed with any heart problem. CJ's friend David and Jack get together and move to Capeside so that Jack may teach English and live together happily. Doug never comes out of the closet (but Pacey still continuously questions his brothers sexuality and teases him). And of course, Pacey and Joey live happily ever after.  
  
A/N: Before you ask: No, I do not hate Dawson. However, I think that if Pacey/Joey had started in the first season he would not have been able to deal as he did with it. Thus, I take the easy way out with the epilogue and make Dawson keep his vow never to speak to his friends again. Now, if you want to picture some happy reconsilation down the line, go right ahead. And if you are a Dawson hater, then you can just leave it as it is. Either way, it's over! I hope everyone is happy! ( 


End file.
